Ryoga vs Ukyo
by Corso50
Summary: De la excelsa pluma de... !jajaja! para nada, una historia sencilla sobre Ukyo y Ryoga que busca ondar mas en esta muy querida pareja.


Después de largo tiempo me he tomado tiempo para escribir de nueva cuenta, esto es un designio por mejorar y terminar historias, pero dejando eso de lado una pequeña historia de una relación que muchos de los fans queremos, sin más espero que les agrade y también el ser de los versus es de comprometer personajes que en la historia original no tendrían forma de relacionarse, claro siempre haciéndolo de la forma más creíble posible. Si te gustaría ver alguna en especial me encantaría que lo propusieran y experimentaría un posible nuevo capítulo o one-shot.

Ukyo vs Ryoga.

Le miro con tal carga emocional que Akane de inmediato se sonrojo, el chico se mantuvo estoico, con una confianza insoluta, una que nuca se atrevió a siquiera pensar que tendría.

Su respiración se pauso, la chica lo noto, una mezcla entre sorpresa y curiosidad asalto.

-Deberías cubrirte. - El chico de inmediato la cobijo con su abrigo.

-No te preocupes Ryoga estoy bien. - justo cuando termino de hablar, la joven estornudo, como si fuese un suceso de una trama mal planeada.

El chico del colmillo tomo de las manos a la joven, Akane abrió los ojos al punto de que se veía como lo blanco de la esclera bordeaba el azul del iris. Hibiki tomo aire.

-Akane hay algo que quiero decirte. -

-Si… Ryoga.-

-yo quiero que tu sepas que siempre…-

-¡OOO!, Que cosa más tierna, dilo!-

Ryoga volvió su mirada hacia la persona que los interrumpía.

-Vamos cariño díselo.- Ukyo con el rostro en senda preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la peliazul

-¿De dónde saliste?- Interrogo el chico.

-¡Ryoga no seas cobarde díselo!- Ordeno la castaña.

-Ryouga debo irme, mis hermanas me están esperando, pero espero que puedas visitar el dojo cuando puedas.-

La chica lentamente se alejó del joven del colmillo, Akane sostenía aun su mano con la suya, la arrastraba lentamente al alejarse y ambos sintieron desprenderse el uno del otro dedo a dedo, sin quitarse la mirada, la joven de cabello corto dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y después giro.

-Akan…-

-¡Que diablos fue eso!- Ukyo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza del chico con su enorme espátula.

-La tenías enfrente zoquete! -. Volvió aporrear.

El joven le hervia la sangre. -¿Cuál es tu problema Ukyo?- Vocifero.

-Tu eres mi problema, ¿Qué no te ha quedado claro?-

-¿Por qué no vas a rogarle un poco de atención a Ranma?- lanzo una mirada asesina.

-¡ooo!- la cocinera abrió bien grande la boca. – Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad?-

-Tal vez así dejarías de meterte en lo que no te incumbe.-

-¡Tienes envidia!-

-¿Qué?-

-Tienes envidia de que Ranma tenga a todas las chicas y en especial tenga a Akane cuando el quiera y que tu ni siquiera puedas invitarla a una triste cita-

-Eres… una…-

-Dilo Ryoga, él puede tener a la chica que quiera, mi Ran-chan es perfecto y…-

-¡Callate Ukyo!-

-¡Valla! Estas celoso.- La chica se acercó a su interlocutor.

-¿Celoso yo?-

-Acéptalo, darías cualquier cosa por tenerme a mi cerdito. -

El chico de la vandana se le quedo mirando incrédulo.

-Quisieras que te llamara mi Ryo-chan, ya lo sé. - la chica abrió los ojos y se acercó aún más despectiva. –Quisieras escabullirte una noche a mi habitación y tal vez…-

-¡Estás loca!, jamás me fijaría en ti, solo tengo ojos para mi amada Akane.-

-Eso quieres hacerte creer mentecato, ¿crees que no te he visto como me miras? -

-¡Dios de que hablas mujer!, eres tu quien siempre me ha buscado para intentar separar a Ranma y Akane.-

-No quieras tergiversar las cosas zopenco, harías cualquier cosa que yo te dijese, porque estas lo…-

El chico del colmillo se acercó a escasos centímetros de distancia de la castaña. –Tal vez tu eres la celosa, por eso nos interrumpiste, cuando ya est….-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- La chica alzo la voz nuevamente, esta vez lo tomo por la ropa e hizo el gesto de ahorcarlo.

A Ryoga le hervía la sangre, quería gritarle hasta quedarse sin voz, de pronto ambos jóvenes notaron la cercanía el uno del otro, hasta casi sentir la respiración y el hervor de sus acciones en ese instante. Ukyo aflojo su agarre. –Retira lo dicho, zopenco. - sus ojos se volvieron una rendija.

-¡Jamas!, acepta que tengo razón y discúlpate tu.-

-Eres… eres… ¡aaaa!- gruño la chica.

El chico tomo las manos de la cocinera y las retiro de su cuello. –No vuelvas a molestarme cuando este con akane.- Matizo el joven con un tono serio.

-Akane, Akane ¡Akane!, siempre todo es sobre ella. - Espetaba la castaña mientas volteaba los ojos.

-Solo le tienes envidia, porque ella es más hermosa, tiene la gracia que tu…-

La joven apretó sus puños mientras escuchaba al chico de la vandana, una mueca le deformaba el rostro.

Ukyo se abalanzo sobre el muchacho, lo tomo por la cintura, respiraba jadeante en su cuello. –Oh mi Ryoga.- dijo con una voz muy insinuativa. El azabache quedo catatónico. La cocinera levanto su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos del chico, la joven tenía una mirada que rompería cualquier corazón. –Mi Ryoga siempre he estado enamorada de ti… yo no… tenías razón.- mientras volteaba el rostro al horizonte y se llevaba su mano cerrada a la boca y hacia un gesto de perdida. -¡No pudo verte cerca de ella!- de nueva cuenta se aproximaba, hasta que el aliento de uno lo sentía el otro. El chico estaba rojo. –Di algo Ryoga, por favor, no dejes a una chica declarar su amor y no ser correspondida.-

-Yo…- Trago saliva.

-Dilo, por favor. - mientras se apretaba más a él.

-Ukyo yo… yo… creo… que tal vez…-

-¡JAJAJAJA! Ukyo soltó una risa maligna, mientras se apartaba del chico de la vandana con su mano en el mentón y jalándolo a hacia ella. –Lo vez podrías ser mío cuando yo quisiera.- Acto seguido le saco la lengua.

Ryoga respondió abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un fuerte apretón. –En mi vida lo eres todo, tu eres mi mayor gloria, esa es la verdad.-

-Ryoga…-

-Mirame a los ojos y dime que mentias.-

La chica intentaba hacerlo temerosa. –Yo…-

Cuando lo hizo el azabache le sacaba la lengua y se bajaba el parpado del ojo derecho con su dedo. -¡Caíste!-

-¡Eres un idiota!- De un espatulazo mando a volar al chico del colmillo.

La joven castaña solto un largo suspiro, murmuro entre dientes y emprendió su camino, mientras se limpiaba el rostro y la nariz. –Estúpido Ryo-chan.-


End file.
